


Electrify my heart; or a chat fic style essay on how repression doesn't work

by s0ur_smoothie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Guilt, Sexual Repression, Sexuality Crisis, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ur_smoothie/pseuds/s0ur_smoothie
Summary: This is a chat fic, kinda sorta.
Kudos: 1





	Electrify my heart; or a chat fic style essay on how repression doesn't work

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:  
> Edd is eddsecptional  
> Ell is prettyswell  
> Matt is gingersnap   
> Matilda is mirroredbeauty   
> Tom is blackeyesblacksoul  
> Tam is pineapplebabe   
> Tord is communistmanifesto   
> Tori is reddevil

**> eddceptional made the chat at 11:15 am.**

>eddceptional: why the frick didn't we have a group chat before? 

>blackeyesblacksoul: maybe cause you guys are annoying?

>gingersnap: i thought we had a group chat???

>eddceptional: oh yeah, we did! 

>blackeyesblacksoul: wait what? 

>prettyswell: it's before we met you and tammy 

>blackeyesblacksoul: WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE US TO THAT ONE?? 

>communistmanifesto: you literally threaten to beat up a kid on your first day at school, that's why

>blackeyesblacksoul: nobody fucking asked you. 

>communistmanifesto: you sent that to the entire group chat so i answered as i am said group chat 

>blackeyesblacksoul: fuck off

>communistmanifesto: fuck me yourself coward

>blackeyesblacksoul: ew no

>eddceptional: okay okay, calm down both you. 

>prettyswell: and get a room. 

>blackeyesblacksoul: e w n o

~~

Tom rubbed his eyes as put down his phone. He really needed to focus on this project as it due in less than thirty minutes. He really shouldn't have procrastinated, but he can't really change the past; something is better than nothing. He could easily say he forgot it and have an extra night to work on it, somehow that feels wrong. Maybe he did have a moral compass and feelings. 

What a thought, Thomas having feelings. 

He was tired, like everyone else at this shitty christian school. It wasn't shitty due to the surroundings, they actually spent a lot of money on the surroundings for show. Did they forget that pride was sin? He wasn't one to talk thought, he was pretty sinful too.

~~~

**> gingersnap sent a message at 12:03 pm**

>gingersnap: guys help they're fighting

>gingersnap: like actually fighting with fists and stuff

>mirroredbeauty: please help. 

>pineapplebabe: again? fuck

>reddevil: good, i hope tord beats his ass 

>pineapplebabe: im still here 

>reddevil: i know, that's why i said it.

>pineapplebabe: bitch

>reddevil: :)

>eddceptional: im on it 

~~~

Edd was tired, of course he wouldn't be if his friends weren't such assholes to eachother. He sat in desk waiting for the period to start. He checked the group chat seeing nothing had happened since lunch, which is good. Tom and Tord owed him since he spent his entire lunch break making sure they didn't rip each other's throats out more than they already did. Edd just wanted the day to pass already, like most people. 

~~~

**> pineapplebabe sent a message at 2:46 pm**

>pineapplebabe: ell? matilda?

>mirroredbeauty: yes

>prettyswell: yeah what's up?

>pineapplebabe: tom got detention and im 

not really in the mood to be home alone right now. 

>prettyswell: sure, we arent doing much though

>pineapplebabe: thanks youre the best

>prettyswell: no problem, tammy. 

~~~

Hanging with Ell and Matilda, had become the highlight of Tamara's week. They mostly just sat in Ell's bedroom, talking about school and stuff like that. Tamara couldn't help but notice how much Matilda looked in the vanity mirror Ell had, she found herself calling her friend a sinner. No, Matilda couldn't be a sinner, Tamara tried to reason with herself that someone so innocent and so close to being perfect couldn't be a sinner. Maybe she could pray for Matilda tonight, yeah she'd do that and everything would be okay. At least Tamara hoped. 


End file.
